


Captain and helmsman, in the red

by KarterVantas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarterVantas/pseuds/KarterVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIC is supposed to be a cold, heartless ruler, but can't help this feeling she has. Why must she feel this way?<br/>The Psiioniic should hate her. He should want her to die. But he doesn't. What the hell is this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain and helmsman, in the red

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I couldn't find any good HIC<3Psii. I decided not to use quirks, so imagine them if you want them. Contains lemon. If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't own Homestuck or any of its characters.

It was the hair. Probably. Maybe the horns, or her eyes. Wait, why am was he thinking about this? Why the hell should he feel this way? She killed his best friend, scared his best friends matesprite, sold his best friends lusus, sorry, mother, into slavery, and made him her slave. Besides, its not like she would want to fill a quadrant with him, not even a black-rom.

But maybe...

Little did he know she was feeling similar.

As she paced the bridge of her ship, Condesce was feeling strange. Whenever she thought about him, she felt bubbly and blushed a little. This had been going on long enough her crew had gotten the idea and stopped hitting on either of them. She decided she would tell him. Today. Over the course of this universal conquest, they had slowly begun to know each other. They found out about each others favorite food, watched movies together, and played games like CoD, Troll at War, all the while pretending they hated each other.

But she knew. She knew how he really felt. So she was going to confess. He was practically her moirail already, and no longer stuck here. He had full control of his psychic powers, and could get up and move around when they weren't moving at the speed of light. To cover up his feeling of belonging he pretended to make an escape twice a sweep, but always failed them right after they started.

She sat down in her chair and sighed.

"Something bothering you?"

HIC jumped. She didn't expect him up here, it was late. "Psii! Don't scare me like that!"

"Tch. I'll do what I want." He took a seat on the control board and looked at her. "Stream came in. There's a new Romcom from Smith."

This was perfect. A chance to confess feelings. "Reely? Lets watch it!"

* * *

"Oh my cod, that was great!"

"You really liked it? I thought it was okay."

They were sitting on HIC's recuperacoon, a colorful combination of fuchsia and gold, only for the most regal of highbloods.

"Uhh, well-" they said at the same time.

"You first." said Psiioniic.

Always the gentlemen, thought HIC. "Well, uhm, we've been hanging out a lot lately, and, uhh, I was wondering if you would, maybe, want to fill a quadrant?"

Psiioniic blushed deeply. "Sure, I was actually wondering the same thing, but, uh, which one?"

"I was hoping, maybe, if you wanted, the, uhm, red one?" She ended in a whisper, so he couldn't hear. Or so she thought.

His blush got even deeper. Then he took a deep breath. And HIC found his lips on hers. She returned it immediately, surprising him. They fought for dominance, eventually Psii won out with his two tongues. They broke off to take a breathe and HIC pushed her new matesprite down and jumped him, locking her lips on his, and started to remove his shirt. He helped her and raised his arms taking it off. HIC looked at his chest, mesmerized by his muscles, even though it wasn't the first time she saw it, just never this close. She saw all the little curves and turns, every glistening bit of yellow perspiration. His hand guided her head up to look at him as he said "My turn."

HIC found herself on her back, looking up at him. He kissed her as he took off the zipper hoodie she was wearing, which had nothing under it because HIC planned ahead. It came off easily, and he barely waited two seconds before he started sucking on her erect nipples immediately, squeezing the other. HIC gasped for breath, surprised by his boldness. He began pinching and biting, and nearly sent her over the edge when he began rubbing her already wet nook. She moaned with pleasure. Psii was having more fun now than he ever had. Every move he made had some kind of reaction from her. His bulges were beginning to get hard.

HIC broke their kiss and slipped off her pants, revealing the fact she went commando that day. Psii then followed suit, and quickly threw his pants and boxers to the side. He pushed her up so he was facing her nook. He ever so slightly licked it with one tongue, and she arced her back, completely new to this transaction. He licked it for a while before entering her nook with one of his tongues He pulled it out as he put in the other. He alternated them in and out. It wasn't long before she came. But now she was going to return the favor. She pushed him up and back, getting in position to get oral revenge. She licked one, then the other, switching back and forth, sometimes both at the same time, going up and down, bobbing her head. Psii was almost there, she could feel it through his pulsing bulges. She then put them both in her mouth and went down. This made him cum in her mouth twice, and she drank it all. She then got up and he pushed her to the wall and looked her dead in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Pail the life outta me." said HIC just before screaming in pleasure. Psii had done what she said, and shoved one in immediately, almost all the way. He then brought it back out to the tip, before slamming it back in, all the way this time. He did this over and over, holding his lover's hands to the wall above her head, next to her horns. The whole time this was happening, she was rubbing his horns, switching between the four of them and sometimes licked them. She was so close to cumming, but wanted him to cum first.

And he did. He came inside of her nook, sending her over the edge. She came onto his bulge, just before he came a second time. He stumbled back, worn out. But she wasn't. She went over to the recuperacoon, next to where he was sitting, and bent over onto it. Psii got what she was doing, and stood behind her. He knew by now she wouldn't stop till she got what he wanted. He lined up one of his bulges to her nook, ready to smash it. Right before he did, she moved a little, and shook her head slightly. Psii got the drift and stood in the same position, except this time he took his other bulge and lined it up with her ass. Then he put them both in all the way. He brought it out and put it in again. And again, and again, over and over. HIC never felt so full, with two bulges going in and out of her nook and ass at the same time. The he grabbed her horns. He rubbed them, up and down. This sent her over the edge, and she came for the third time that night. He came right after her, his yellow juices dripping out both of her holes.

They fell back, and laid down, side by side, both of them out of it. As they were falling asleep, HIC whispered "I love you..." and Psii used his powers to lift them up and drop them in her recuperacoon.


End file.
